


Drinking Calls

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Know Anymore, Implied Mob Boss Otabek, Inspired by Party.mov, Kinda..., Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Yuri drunkenly calls someone in the middle of the night.





	Drinking Calls

"Raaaaviiiiil…" moaned a short, blonde boy. He giggled, taking a bottle of maroon glass into his mouth. His lips were pulled all the way to each side of his face.

"What?" asked an older boy. He rubbed his bridge of his nose with his right hand. He was wearing a crisp, white shirt and a pair of red flannel pants.

"Raaaaviiiiil…" the short boy moaned again. He swished the bottle around in his left hand.

"What?" Ravil asked the second time. He had his other hand flat on the bed.

"Raaaaviiiiil…"Ravil could hear the flicker of a tongue occur like someone was pretending to be some lizard creature. He sort of cringed, pulling his phone away from his ear as if it smelled bad.

"What?" Ravil asked the third time. He turned to his side.

"Raaaviiiiil…"

"What? Who is this?" The older boy asked, holding the phone up to his face. He was lying flat on his back again.

"It's me, Yuuuriiiii…" the short boy finally answered.

"Oh, the boss's lover. What do you want, kid?" Ravil inquired.

"I always thought you were kinda cute; come over here stuff it in me." Yuri purred. His eyebrows went up twice.

"How did you get my number?"Ravil demanded, absolutely disregarding everything that Yuri told him.

"That doesn't matter, baby. Just get your ass over here; Beka will never know." Yuri moaned. He could just imagine the feeling Ravil's body around his, while Otabek had his back turned away from them.

"I'd rather watch my aunt shave her legs with a hedge trimmer." Ravil quipped. He took a small breath. "Oh, and believe me, they're like two large jungles down there." He told, pointing his finger to the horizon.

"Oh c'mon, Rahvie! I thought we were getting to know each other." Yuri added, sounding like he had turned his body to the side.

"Sorry, but I hope you get mugged by chainsaw-wielding clowns in the middle of the night." Ravil wished with a very monotonous voice.

"Oh, oh.. you better…"Yuri stretched the last two letters, just to prove his point. "…Or else I'll post that video of you twerking your ass to the Bee Gees!"

"What the? How in the name of Wesson could you say that?" Ravil demanded.

"It's fucking true!" Yuri let out a large burp before he answered. "Your little cousin sent me the damn video about a week ago," there was another gulp coming from Yuri's mouth.

"I don't believe you for a second, kid," Ravil told him as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh really?" Yuri took a swig from his bottle. "I can send you the video right now and-" Yuri interrupted himself. His eyes caught the sight of someone large standing at the door. Yuri looked back at his phone.

"…Hold on, Ravil, there's some guy with a resting bitch-face looking at me…" he said.

"Who is it?" Ravil asked him as his hand was made to look like a claw.

Yuri figured who it was and beamed. "Oh wait, it's Beka. Hi, Beka!" Yuri waved to Ravil's boss, Otabek. Ravil could tell that he was not amused with his lover flirting with his personal bodyguards in the middle of the night. He didn't blame him. Ravil groaned, rubbing his black mullet. It was too early for this. It was about three in the morning right now.

"Yuri, give me the phone. Ravil?" Otabek called to his bodyguard.

"Sir, please…" Ravil pleaded with his boss. "Do something about him…!"

Ravil couldn't tell what was said next, as the next few pieces of dialogue were between Yuri and Otabek.

"I'll call you back Ravil, Beka is gonna lecture me or something," Yuri said, before putting the line down.

Ravil sat straight up on the bed, hearing the springs underneath his body creak. His mouth was pointed up like an exponent sign, as his brows pointing down to his mouth. If he had laser vision, his apartment walls would have holes right in them, right now. In other words, he was embodied with rage.

Ravil flailed his arms around, screaming like a psychotic asylum patient.

Streams of brisk, clear air flowed through the white brimmed window, as Ravil opened them with his rage. They collided with the walls outside, as the curtains danced in the air like belly dancers.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE NUTJOBS?" Ravil had his head raised up at the stars, as his chest was puffed up.


End file.
